


Daddy's Boy

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Series: "I love you," "I love you more" [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Couch Cuddles, Cribs, Daddy Hannibal, Diapers, Dresses, Easter Egg Hunt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feminization, Fluff, Future characters to be added!, Hair Kink, Halloween, Hand & Finger Kink, Hannibal is a SAP, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Will, Little Freddie Lounds, Little Headspace, Little Will Graham, Mommy Bedelia, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sickfic, Snow Day, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Will loves his daddy, Will shows those meanies how it's done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: Little Will is an innocent little boy that just wants to be loved. He’s shy, quiet around his new daddy, Hannibal, but with the help of patience, love, and care, they form a trusting relationship.Nonetheless, Will is often anxious and afraid that Hannibal will leave him any second. Will tries to show his daddy and others that he is a big boy, mostly from his fear that Hannibal will grow tired of taking care of him. Sometimes it works, but other times, people like Freddie Louds ruin his illusion and use it to their advantage.





	1. Of Plushies and Tears Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little Will is introduced to Freddie.

            “Will. Come here, sweetie, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

            “Coming, Daddy!”

            Hannibal hears Will thundering down the steps. “Don’t run down the stairs, sweetie, you remember what happened last time.” The little girl under his arm throws him a questioning glance, but Hannibal only pats her head.

            He doesn’t see her snarl.

            “Who is it, Daddy? Is it—oh. Um, Daddy, who is she?”

            “ _My name_ is Freddie,” replies the girl in question.

            “Will, remember your manners.”

            “Sorry, Daddy.” Will bites his lip, looking at the floor. He cautiously steps forward until he and the little girl—Freddie—are close enough to shake hands.

            She takes it only after a moment.

            “I see you two will get along just fine. Will, this is Freddie, she will be staying with us from now on.”

            Will frowns a little.

            “It’s nice to meet you, Will! We’re going to have _so_ much fun together! Is your real name Will, or is it William? How old are you? Do you want to be friends?”

            _Jeez, she asks a lot of questions_ , Will thinks. “I—No?”

            Hannibal steps in smoothly. “Will, I was thinking you could help Daddy make Freddie feel welcome by helping her unpack. Does my little boy feel up to it?”

            Will is still a little drowsy from his nap earlier. He is dressed in his play shorts and a soft, grey cardigan that Daddy bought for him on the weekend. And he’s holding Mr. Pooh Bear, his plushy. _I must look like such a baby_ , he sighs.

            Will nods and his daddy kisses his forehead proudly. Meanwhile, Freddie gives him critical looks.

            “Freddie, Will is going to show you to your new room. I think you might like it. There are lovely toys for you to play with and books for you to read when you are bored. I’ll leave you two alone once you settle in.”

            In a room Will has never seen before, Freddie quickly makes herself at home.

            “Daddy doesn’t like it when we jump on the bed,” he says when Hannibal leaves.

            “Your daddy is mean. What kind of daddy doesn’t let his kids jump on the bed? It’s the funnest thing _ever_!” She punctuates her point by jumping on the fluffy red covers faster than before. Her skirt flies up and for a moment, Will can see a peek of black fabric underneath.

            “Ah! C-can you just stop? We have to get ready for dinner. Daddy doesn’t like it when we’re late.” Will blushes. “And Daddy isn’t mean! You are! I thought you were nice, but you’re not! You’re just bad!”

            “Whatever. Being bad is much better than being a baby.”

            “I—I’m not a baby.”

            “Awe, Will, don’t cry,” Freddie says with sudden softness, plopping on her behind. Her stocking-clad feet dangle off the bed, kicking back and forth. “I’m sorry, Will, I’m just so excited. Will you help me unpack? I’m sorry.”

            Entirely forgiving, Will does.

            ~*~

            An hour later, Hannibal asks them if they are finished and ready for dinner. He is shocked to see the children giggling at each other. “You did a very good job cleaning up. I’m very proud of you Will, for being Daddy’s big boy.”

            When they giggle again, Hannibal raises a brow. “What is it you two are giggling about?”

            “Oh nothing, Daddy. Freddie and I are having fun, that’s all”

            “Oh?”

            “Can we play some more, Daddy? Oh please, Daddy! Please!”

            “I’m afraid not, little munchkin. Dinner is nearly done. Please go wash up and show Freddie how we get ready for dinner, alright?”

            Will sighs, “ _O_ -kay.”

            When Hannibal leaves, it’s just Will and Freddie again.

            “Hey, Will?”

            “Yes, Freddie?”

            “You won’t tell your daddy what we did, will you? We have to keep it between us.”

            Will frowns and bites his lip, heart fluttering in his chest. He tells his daddy everything. What if he doesn’t tell his daddy, but then his daddy finds out and leaves? The thought puts Will close to tears.

            “Shh, shh, don’t cry, Will. What’s wrong? Can you not keep our secret? You know what will happen if he finds out.”

            “No, I can but,” Will sniffles, “What if he finds out I lied, and he leaves me?”

            Eyes wide, Freddie snickers behind her hand. She plays it off as shock. “Will, your daddy would never leave you! He loves you…right?”

            “I think so.” He pauses, shaking his head. “Alright, fine! But you can’t tell Daddy either, okay?”

            Smiling devilishly, Freddie purses her red lips. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”


	2. Of Plushies and Tears Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, second chapter came sooner than I intended.

            “Ooo! Daddy, daddy! I want this dress! Can I have it?!”

            “You have to say please,” Will grumbles.

            “Yes, Freddie. It is important to use our manners when we ask for things. Otherwise, we may sound…”

            “Rude,” Will finishes. Freddie pouts. Her fancy gloves and black pumps add to her spoiled demeanor.

            Will doesn’t like it.

            Flowery and innocent, she pleads, “Daddy, can I _please_ have this dress?” The dress Freddie is looking at is a flowy, cotton-white camisole with a shiny red ribbon around the middle.

            Will swallows, wondering if it’s okay for little boys like him to be interested in girl things. Maybe he would ask his daddy when they get home.

            _No! You can’t tell Daddy. He’ll say you’re a freak and send you away_.

            “Will?” he hears his daddy say when he whimpers.

            “I’m okay, Daddy.”

            Hannibal grabs his hand and holds it tight. “Did you see anything you like?”

            The truth is, Will saw many things he likes, but they are all…plain. Nothing his daddy would like to see him in. He shakes his head.

            Freddie and Hannibal continue to shop, while Will watches quietly from the side. Two men nearly knock him over from not paying attention to where they were going, one of them pushing Will so hard that he bumps into a clothing rack. The man grunts an apology, ignoring Will’s pained wince.

            Hannibal eyes them until they walk out the door.

            “Daddy, Will looks like he’s going to cry.”

            “Won’t you hold his hand to make him feel better?”

            Smiling with her bright, white teeth, Freddie gives her daddy the mountain of clothes she was accumulating, grabbing both of Will’s hands and swinging them back and forth for a while. It successfully calms him down.

            “I say we convince Daddy to get us ice cream,” she states boldly.

            “I just wanna go home.”

            “Come on, Willy! It’ll make you feel better.”

            Will bites his lip and turns away from Freddie to see what his daddy is doing. He is at the register paying for Freddie’s things with a black card. The thought of making him spend more money makes Will nauseous. It’s not like he needs the ice cream anyway; they had brownies for dessert last night.

            “I don’t think so,” he shrugs.

            “If you don’t ask, I’m telling.”

            Will’s stomach hits the floor.

            “No, no, don’t do that! O-okay, fine, I’ll ask!”

            _Why would she say that? I thought we were friends_ , Will thinks, as he slowly makes his way to the counter. His daddy is waiting for the lady to bag the items, so Will waits until she’s finished.

            When they’re outside, walking around the mall again, Will asks, “Daddy, c-can we, um, c-can we have ice cream because we were good?”

            “Of course, munchkin—”

            “Thanks, Daddy! You’re the best daddy in the world!” shouts Freddie.

            “ _But_. If I see any ice cream on your new things, Freddie, you will be in big trouble.”

            “Yes, Daddy,” the grumble in unison.

            The three enjoy their time at an ice cream parlor, the rest of the afternoon. By the end of it, Will has chocolate cream on his chin and Freddie is licking her fingers happily.

            _Hm_. _I wonder what else I can make him do_.

~*~

            In the evening, Hannibal is cooking dinner while Will and Freddie play upstairs. He isn’t sure what to think about Freddie, as she is bold and quite literally the opposite of Will’s archetype. However, her loud personality and confidence is one of the reasons he asked her to stay here. His Will is very shy and quiet, still unused to opening himself up to Hannibal, so exposing him to Freddie isn’t too large of a price to pay if it means making his little boy happy. He can only hope that they get along.

            _But we’ll see how long this lasts_.

~*~

            “Alright. Tell me your deepest, darkest secrets.”

            “I don’t have any. Daddy says good little boys shouldn’t keep secrets.”

            “ _Everybody_ has a secret, Will. Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

            Will hides his face behind Mr. Pooh Bear. “Um, well, I’m scared of the dark.”

            Freddie sighs. Obviously, he isn’t getting the memo. “You’ll have to try harder than that. It has to be something no one has heard before—not even your daddy.”

            “Why do you call him my daddy when he’s yours too?”

            “Just not used to it, that’s all.”

            Will nods, like he understands.

            _Jackpot_. “Did you have a different daddy before Dr. Lecter, Will?”

            “Y-yes. He was…he died.”

            “Oh. I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay.”

            “Tell me about him.”

            “He liked to go fishing. We traveled a lot. And, and we had lots of dogs! This many!” Will opens his arms wide, eyes alight.

            “No way!”

            “Yes way! They were all big dogs because Daddy didn’t like the small ones. One of them was named—he was named….” Suddenly, big, fat tears roll down Will’s face. Heart-wrenching sobs fill the air. Soon, Hannibal dashes up the stairs.

            “Will, sweetie, what’s wrong? I thought you two were playing.” Hannibal doesn’t see Freddie slip a recorder underneath her pillow.

            “We were playing. And then Willy was telling me stories about his old dogs. And then he started crying.”

            “Talking about his past makes Will sad,” Hannibal explains, “but you didn’t know. It’s alright.”

            _I wasn’t asking for forgiveness_.

            “Will and I shall be back momentarily. I hate to be rude, but I ask that you straighten your room, please, and freshen up for dinner.”

            Freddie smirks behind her hand. “Yes, Daddy.”

~*~

            Dinner is tense.

            “Daddy, may I be excused?”

            “Are you okay, munchkin?”

            “Just tired.”

            “Alright, Will, but you know the rules. Because of what happened today, this is the only time you will be excused from the table early. Do you understand?”

            “Yes, Daddy.”

            “You may be excused.” Will gives Hannibal a kiss on his cheek. “I love you, Will. Daddy will be upstairs soon to tuck you in and read you a story.”

             “Love you too. G’night, Freddy!”

            “G’night, Will.”

            Freddie stares at her plate.

            “Freddie, I want you to know that I appreciate your patience with Will. I know things seem strange right now. You are probably feeling uncomfortable.”

            “Oh, no, Daddy, Will’s just fine.”

            “Nonetheless, it is only fair that I warn you about his boundaries. You see, Will has anxiety, so it is difficult for him to make new friends. He does not like to be surprised, or have his privacy threatened. He may seem offensive at times, but this is only because he is trying to protect himself.”

            “That all sounds so terrible, Daddy. What can I do to help?” she asks with mock-sympathetic eyes.

            “All I can ask is for you to open up to him as much as he opens up to you. Will is just a child, he is still learning the world and many new things. It is my responsibility as his daddy to define what confuses him, but often times, he withholds his curiosities from me, or thinks that he shouldn’t speak up about what is bothering him.”

            “So, I should be nice to him?”

            “You are already doing a marvelous job, sweetheart.”

            “Oh, but what should I do when Will has another…episode? He cried so suddenly, I didn’t know what to do!”

            “Please call me if he becomes upset. As I mentioned before, Will’s past is a very sore topic for him. His dogs, in particular, are part of the more painful memories. Reminding him that he has a loving daddy now is the only way to make him feel better.”

            Freddie hums as she twirls her braid between her fingertips. Hannibal clears away the entrees; a sign the meal is over, she’s learned. She gets up from the table silently, evil thoughts swirling in her head.

            ~*~

            The next day, Freddie tries a new tactic.

            “Will, you can’t keep acting like a little boy anymore.”

            They are on the couch watching cartoons, dressed and ready for Hannibal to take them out for lunch. Will, in black jeans and a thin, white sweater; Freddie in the white dress Hannibal bought her yesterday at the mall.

            “What? Why?”

            Freddie sighs, “It’s childish. Look at you. You take that bear with you everywhere and you sleep with a night light. How do you think your daddy feels when he can’t leave you alone to go do adult stuff? Don’t you think you’re keeping him away from important things?”

            Will has never thought of it that way. His stomach does a funny dance. “Daddy said he likes me the way I am.”

            “He’s lying so he won’t hurt your feelings.”

            A tear falls down Will’s cheek.

            “Are you afraid that your daddy might abandon you, Will? Like your other daddy did?”

            Hiding behind Mr. Pooh Bear, only his shaking curls tell Freddie that he’s nodding. She takes the bear gently from Will’s grip, making him whimper.

            “Face it, Will. If you don’t want to be a burden to your daddy, you have to start acting like a big boy.”

            “W-what does burden mean?”

            Pursing her lips, Freddie says, “A bad boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Will and Freddie are hiding from Hannibal?


	3. Will and the Great, Big Easter Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes on an Easter egg hunt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not part of the plot. Just a fun Easter ficlet I thought you guys might like <3
> 
> Sorry in advance if the spacing is off.
> 
> Happy Easter!

 

           “Munchkin, we need to get in the car now! The children will be upset if you keep them waiting. Your dear Uncle Frederick is already there with Matthew.”

           “Sorry, Daddy! I was putting on my costume. Do I look okay?”

           “You look adorable, munchkin.” Hannibal takes each bunny ear and gives them a peck. Will wiggles his painted nose and smiles. “My little Easter bunny is going to find all the eggs, isn’t he?”

           “Are _you_ going Easter egg hunting, Daddy?”

            Hannibal chuckles. “I’m afraid this suit is not meant for that, darling. Buckle up. Do you have Mr. Pooh Bear with you? Your blankie? It is going to be a long drive to the park, so you should sleep in while you can.”

            Will, buckling up, makes himself comfortable with his plushy and favorite blanket, warm from the sun shining on them. It is early morning, nearly 9 A.M., but he’s full of energy. “The gang’s all here! Let’s go!”

           “Ah, ah! What did Daddy tell you about kicking his seat?” 

           “Sorry, Daddy.”

           “You are forgiven. Now, Will,” Hannibal sighs, “Uncle Frederick and I know the children who will be there, so there shouldn’t be any teasing, but I want you to know that if you feel uncomfortable at any time, Daddy won’t be angry if you decide to leave early. Do you understand?”

           “You don’t think anyone will be mean, Daddy,” Will utters, hope in his voice. He does like meeting new kids, but sometimes they seem…well, he doesn’t know what the word is, but they seem like they’re talking down on him all the time, like he’s a baby that needs an explanation of everything going on.

           “Just remember what I told you, Will.”

            Will huffs and hides his face in Mr. Pooh’s tummy.

           “Yes, Daddy.”

~*~

           “Frederick, how are you?”

           “Ah, Hannibal. Fine, fine. I’m just hiding the eggs now, but is this really necessary? The little brats are hyper enough as it is!”

           “Ah, but it is not Easter without an Easter egg hunt.”

           “You’re not even religious.”

           “My daddy believes in—”

           “You! I believe in you, my perfect boy.”

            Wiggling his nose, Will wonders why his daddy cut him off like that. It is uncharacteristically rude.

           “Well, I don’t know about that. Freddie Lounds is here, and you know how manipulative she is. And then there’s that boy, Tobias, and his friend, Franklyn.”

           “Is Matthew going to play with us, Uncle Frederick?”

            Frederick sighs like Will’s question pains him. “I suppose. Why don’t you go find him, Willy. He’s with the other kids somewhere.”

            Will looks at his daddy for permission.

           “Go find your cousin, Will,” Hannibal nods, and kisses Will’s cheeks and ears.

            Will looks around until he spots a group of kids. One of them is short and wide, another tall and brooding, another bored and snappy, and the last—Matty, his cousin—mean and confident—until he spots Will running toward him. His scowl completely disappears from his face, replaced by a dorky grin. “Will!” he shouts. Matthew catches him in his arms, picking him up from the ground and spinning them until they get dizzy.

           “Matty, I missed you so, so much!”

           “I missed you too, Will. Wow! You got bigger!” An understatement. Will’s chin is inches above Matthew’s head. “You gonna use those long legs to help you win?”

           “I’ll save some for you, Matty, don’t worry,” Will giggles. But then he bites his lip and glances at everyone else. “Hi, I’m Will,” he waves.

           “Tobias,” the tall and brooding one glares.

           “Freddie Lounds, but you may call me _Ms. Lounds_ ,” the bored and snappy one grins.

           “Tobias, who is _he_? Did you invite him here?” whines the short and wide one.

           “Franklyn, your manners,” snaps Tobias.

           “But, Toby! Fine. I’m Franklyn. And I don’t know who you are, but—”

           “He’s pleased to make your acquaintance, Will,” Tobias finishes. The glare seems to be a permanent feature on his face.

            Freddie—Ms. Lounds—scrutinizes Will, twisting her lip up in a sneer. “Why are you dressed like that?”

           “What’s wrong with the way I’m dressed?”

           “Oh, nothing,” she lies.

           “Your costume is stupid,” Franklyn spits. “How old are you, _five_?”

          “Will _is_ five, and he can dress however he wants!” Will doesn’t remember Matthew putting him down, but he can sense the tension around him. He whimpers, wishing he had the protection of Mr. Pooh Bear.

           “I-I-I thought y-you would like i-it,” he stutters.

           “Well, we don’t.”

           “They’re just jealous, Will,”

 _Liar_.

            Finally, Hannibal and Frederick commence the egg hunt. The boys (and girl) huddle at the starting line, pales empty and waiting to be filled. Frederick holds a rainbow flag, while Hannibal mouths a whistle.

           “No pushing, no tripping, no whining, no stealing, and no touching! Got it?!” Frederick yells.

           “Yes, sir!” they yell in unison.

           “Good. On your mark…get set…go!” The whistle blows noisily; limbs go flying; battle cries fill the air. The field is spacious, covered entirely with green grass, so the multicolored eggs stick out like a sore thumb. One by one, sometimes handfuls at a time, Easter eggs are snatched and thrown into buckets.

            Will tries to keep up with the older kids, but he just can’t catch up. Every time he tries to grab an egg, someone steals it. One child in particular—Freddie Lounds—is fond of dashing in as soon as he spots one.

            But then he sees something glint in the corner of his eye….

_It’s the golden egg!_

           “Don’t you touch that egg! It’s _mine_!” Uh oh. Franklyn has a mean look in his eyes…and he’s running straight for Will.

           “Tobias, stop him!” Suddenly, Tobias is right on Will’s path. He chases Will across the field to where the golden egg is laying, leaving Franklyn behind to cry. Freddie is a close third. Matthew lags behind, suspiciously nonchalant. Freddie and Tobias are gaining on him, snapping at his heels.

            Just when Will is about to tell himself to give up, he hears Matthew scream at him:

            “Hop like a bunny, Will!”

            Will doesn’t disobey. He jumps and jumps, skipping a foot of grass at a time, knowing that nothing can stop him now. The egg is just within his reach! All he has to do is—

            “I GOT IT!”

            —take it!

~*~

            Tobias, Freddie, and Franklyn all whine and kick their buckets when the hunt is over, but Matthew only scoops Will up and showers him with kisses. “Good job, Will! You showed them.”

            “It’s only because of you, Matty,” Will blushes. He hugs his cousin tight.

            “Well, well, looks like your little munchkin won the hunt,” Frederick coos, “Why don’t you open up the egg and tell us what’s inside?”

            “Show your friends what you’ve won, darling,” Hannibal smiles.

            Will’s overflowing excitement completely drowns out the anxious feeling he gets from being watched. Breaking the egg slowly open, the crowd is silent.

            “I got money! I got money!”

            “What?!” Franklyn, Tobias, and Freddie exclaim, “That’s not fair!”

            Will stares them all in the eye and says, “You should have hopped faster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Tobias is so petty.


	4. Of Plushies and Tears Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's suffering ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for....

            Will eagerly, but painfully learns how to change himself, while Freddie watches him, studies him.

            It’s almost as if she’s doing this for fun.

            On a particularly bad morning, he can tell his resolve is starting to crack. His daddy, once again, has not come to his room to give him his “Good morning” kiss. Waking up with his daddy’s kisses is just—it’s…well, something his _other_ daddy never did for him. He misses it even more, now that it’s been taken away—well, it was Will’s decision in the first place, but it still felt like he had no choice in the matter.

            “I miss you Mr. Pooh. And I miss Daddy too,” he tells his plushy, who watches from across the room, mounted on a shelf. “At least I have you to watch over me.”

            Eventually, Will rolls out of bed and changes into his favorite pajamas (a puppy printed long-sleeve and cotton pants), wiping his eyes blearily as he pads to the desk by the window. He usually has quiet time in the morning until his daddy calls him for breakfast; more and more recently, Freddie has been taking his place.

            “Will, guess what?!”

            As if reading his mind, Freddie barges in, banging the door open. Will flinches so violently that the painting he’s working on gets smeared by a glob of paint. Tears well up in his eyes. “ _No_! Look what you did!”

            Freddie dances on her tippy toes, clearly ignoring him. “Daddy is letting us help make breakfast, Will. Aren’t you excited?!” She looks over Will’s shoulder, those fiery curls clinging to the cotton of his shirt. “Hey, what’s that you’re working on?”

            “It’s nothing.” Will quickly throws it in the trash.

            “Yeah, if you say so.” Freddie looks around his room. She’s never been in here before. “Hm, I see you still have that nightlight.”

            “I-I n-need it. I can’t s-sleep in the dark.”

            “Aw, poor Willy. You’ll learn to live without it, eventually. But any who, Daddy is waiting for us, so hurry up.”

            Will moans. “I don’t feel good.” The walls are spinning; his tummy is churning like an angry ocean.

            “Let me see. Are you feverish?” The sweat beneath her hand is answer enough. “Hm. It must be the pajamas you’re wearing. Take them off. Get rid of them, in fact.”

            “No!” Will protests. He will do anything— _anything_ , except throw away his favorite pajamas.

            Freddie rolls her eyes. “Have it your way then.” She groans impatiently. “Come on, don’t you know it’s rude to keep a lady waiting?”         

            Will looks longingly at Mr. Pooh as Freddie drags him away from the table. When they get to the stairs, she lets go of his hand and carries on by herself, descending much faster than him. Will doesn’t mind going slow though, if it means the walls don’t spin so fast.

            “Good morning, munchkin. Did you have a nice sleep?” Hannibal greets when he falls into his arms, and kisses Will’s forehead. He frowns at the lingering dampness on his lips. “You feel a little warm. Are you feeling alright?”

            Will shakes his head.

            “Daddy will bring you some juice and Tylenol if you go sit down.” But first, he feels Will’s forehead again to gauge his temperature.

            “He doesn’t look so good,” Freddie whispers, backing up behind Hannibal. Her eyes are wide and her eyebrows are tightly creased.

            “I fear we will not be able to visit the zoo today if Will is sick. But we will go another time when you are feeling better, munchkin. Don’t you worry about a thing. Now go sit while I make us breakfast and prepare your medicine.”

            At the table, Freddie kicks her feet back and forth, nervously staring at Will. She seems agitated by his sudden illness. Will pays her no mind, laying his head down, and willing the cool surface to give him some relief from the pain growing around his eyes. He yearns for his bear now more than ever. “Freddie, can I have Mr. Pooh Bear? Just for today. Please? I need him,” he begs.

            Freddie shakes her head. “You don’t need him. You just want him.”

            Will moans and starts to cry.

            “Alright, alright, fine. But just this once. Daddy?”

            “Yes?”

            “Will wants his bear. Can I get it for him?”

            “I’m sure he would be very happy if you did.”

            _Only Daddy understands me_ , Will groans. His daddy’s homemade hot chocolate is smells _so good_ and it’s making his stomach rumble.

            Hannibal brings him some in a Snoopy mug, as well as a glass of orange juice, and a purple tablet. Suddenly, sadness crashes down on Will like thunder. He can’t remember what it feels like to be the center of attention anymore. Reflecting silently, Will takes the chewable tablet and washes it down with the orange juice; Hannibal pets his head fondly, but his expression is pinched.

_My pain is your pain._

            “I love you, baby boy.”

            “I love you too, Daddy.”

            “You know you can tell me if something is bother you, munchkin. Daddy will love you, no matter what.”

            “I know.”

            “In fact, I insist that you come to me if you are ever feeling sad, or upset, or just want to share something with me. I may be dividing my time between you and Freddie now, but you will always be my first priority. How about we spend some time together today, since my little boy is feeling icky?”

            “Yes please, Daddy!”

            Will’s eager answer sets his teeth on edge. “Are you sure you and Freddie are getting along? You’ve made a lot of big changes since she has arrived—getting dressed by yourself, brushing your teeth without me—and I haven’t seen you with Mr. Pooh Bear in a long time.”

            “Um, well…” Will bites his lip, “I’m okay, Daddy. I promise.”

            _“He’s lying so he won’t hurt your feelings_ ,” mocks Freddie’s voice in his head.

            “If you are certain.”   

            When Freddie comes back down, Will eagerly takes his plushy from her, content with being selfish for just one day. Mr. Pooh’s soft fur sinks between his fingers, warm and inviting. His daddy had given him the bear on his first day in the house and it’s stayed by Will’s side ever since. Even now, it has the effect of lulling him into a peaceful, drowsy sleep, despite its fading honey scent.

~*~

            “Freddie, are you—What is that, sweetheart?”

            “N-nothing, Daddy!”

            “Do _not_ lie to me. Show me what you have. Right now.”

            Reluctantly, Freddie reveals the crumpled piece of paper that she was hiding behind her back. Hannibal studies it a moment.

            “This is Will’s paint. What were you doing in his things?”

            “I wasn’t! I found it! I-it, it was…on the floor, so I picked it up and….”

            “What were you doing with it?”

            Freddie gulps, deciding she should take a risk. “I was making a story…about Will’s painting.”

            “What were going to say about it?”

            “Oh, nothing. Only nice things! Like,” she flits her eyes nervously around the room, “like how good of an artist he is! And how he’s so special.”

            Hannibal can sniff deceit a mile away. “Well, as long as you keep it private, I see no harm in exploring your interest. I’d like to keep this painting with me, however, for privacy reasons.”

            “Daddy, why’d you leave?” Will whines, stumbling his way into the room with Mr. Pooh clutched tightly to his chest. He coos when Hannibal lifts him into his arms; Hannibal rocks them back and forth, petting the soft curls on his head.

            “I was only checking on Freddie, munchkin,” he answers, and Freddie shivers at how quickly his voice changes from stern to soft and loving. “Will, Daddy needs to ask you a question. Did you make this painting?”

            Will bites his lip. “Was making it for you, Daddy, but it got ruined. M’sorry.”

            “That’s alright, munchkin. Freddie was thinking about writing a story about it. Is that something you feel comfortable with?”

            Will looks at his daddy’s eyes, then at Freddie’s, and gulps at the vehemence of her glare.

            _Say yes, or I will tell_ , she mouths.

            Will nods at his daddy, plastering a fake smile on his face.

            _Daddy can’t know, Daddy can’t know, Daddy can’t know, Daddy can’t know, Daddy can’t know! Freddie, please don’t tell! Please don’t read him the things I said! I don’t want Daddy to know!_

“I see. Well, Will and I are going to bed now. Bedtime is at eight-thirty. Say goodnight, Will.”

            “G’night, Freddie.”

            “Get better soon, Will. We have so much to talk about.”     

~*~

            The journal. Black leather with thinly ruled lines, bold and unforgiving: ready for the fine ink that transforms thoughts into ideas.

            She writes Will’s entries in bright red.

            _It takes a little coaxing, but eventually Will opens up to me. He’s so shy, so quiet, but I can see those evil thoughts lurking in his head. He can’t hide from me behind those glasses. I will extract every terrible thought from his head, until I can prove, once and for all, that he belongs in a mental institution._

_Not only is Will reserved, he also has a very abstract meaning of right and wrong. Because I jumped the bed, I was bad. Because I called his daddy mean, I was bad. What’s interesting about this is that as soon as I change the way I approach him, smiling and sweet, suddenly those meanings disappear. He opens his mind to me, his heart._

_It’s pretty obvious that Will struggles with expressing his emotions around other people, hence the shy way he moves around me—not only me, but his house as well, as if he feels like he doesn’t truly belong. I can tell that he needs a good unburdening. Now that I am in the position to act as someone he can trust and talk to, all it takes is a little persuasion and…voila, he’s eating out of the palm of my hand!_

_Will says he’s afraid that his daddy will abandon him one day. I ask him why. He says he isn’t “good inside,” that he isn’t the “good little boy” his daddy thinks he is. I ask him why again. “I was just born this way,” he answers._

_Now I know that I can’t let this opportunity slip. My mission has begun. By the time I’m done here, I will have everything I need to show the world who Will Graham really is. But first, I need him to swear that these conversations stay between us. No need for Dr. Lecter to become suspicious. Will gives his word that he won’t tell a soul, but he doesn’t have to reassure me; the last thing he wants is for his daddy to find out about all the dark thoughts in his head._

_Poor thing. He clearly doesn’t know what love is._

~*~

Bath time. Bubbles. Rubber duckies and plastic toys. Will has no interest in any of it.

            “Will, I would like to talk about the painting you made for me.” In the bathroom, Hannibal swathes Will in a fluffy towel and leads him to the master bedroom. “It is very sweet that you make such things for me, and I will cherish them as long as I live, however, I fear they have become a form of compensation to you—a way to pay off the debt you believe you have gained from living here. Do you feel like this is true?”

            Will still feels feverish. “No, Daddy. I-I mean, um…sometimes I…,” He takes a large, stuttering breath and tears fall down his cheeks. “Daddy, I can’t say it. You’ll get so mad at me! I want to stay here with you, please don’t send me away! I’m sorry I can’t tell you. Please don’t send me away! Please don’t make me say it!”

            “No one is sending you away, munchkin. No one is sending you away. Here, lay your head on Daddy’s lap. There you go. It’s all right, Will, let everything out. Daddy’s here, Daddy’s here. Deep breaths. You’re doing so well, darling. Daddy loves you very much.”

            “I-I-I’m so sorry, Daddy. I don’t wanna lose you, please don’t go!” Will hiccups over the painful force of his sobs. He can only hold onto his Daddy’s waist for dear life and hope that he understands. He’s been trying so hard to be a big boy, but he just can’t do it, and it sickens him. He wishes his daddy never got stuck with him in the first place.

            “Oh dear, who do we have here? Will, did you invite Mr. Pooh Bear?” Holding the plushie’s waist with both hands, Hannibal reveals the bear for Will to see.

            “Mr. Pooh!” Will sniffles happily. Fresh tears spill anew. He takes it from Hannibal and clutches it tightly to his chest.

            “Will, look at me darling. Thank you. Now listen. Mr. Pooh Bear lives here freely like you do. He does not expect you to make him pay every time you give him a hug, does he? Or love him. Do you see how he molds perfectly to your chest, shaped to receive all your love, tears, and laughter because of all the time you spend together? That is true love, Will, and it is what I feel whenever I am with you.”

            “Daddy….”

            “Do you understand, Will? You do not have to pay back what I give you because I already know you love me very much. Love is meant to be embraced and cherished. I will accept every part of you no matter what and I will continue to shape myself to fit you better, so I can handle all that love, your tears, and your laughter. It is how we grow as a family. It is how you know that our bond can never be broken.”

            “You’ll love me no matter what?”

            “No matter what.”

            “But what if…what if I’m not the good boy you think I am, Daddy? What if I’m just a monster?”

            “Is that what you’ve been anxious about lately? That I might leave you because you are afraid you might hurt me?”

            “Mhm,” Will nods.

            “The monster you speak of is nowhere in sight. He may be fighting with you in the dark, but he is far from the light. Even the most terrible monsters cannot ruin one’s love for another. Even a daddy’s love for his little boy.”

            The tears have stopped for now, but the evidence can be seen on Will’s cheeks and eyes. Small hiccups escape now and then, but Hannibal is there to hum and coo at him whenever they threaten to turn into whimpering.

            “I know the world is a scary place, Will. I know better than anyone else. But I can only protect you if you let me. Please let me care for you, Will. Daddy needs you, do you see? He needs you here and now, and he needs you to trust him.”

            Will bursts into tears again, but this time from relief.

            They take their time embracing, separating slowly, little by little, until Hannibal is able to lay Will down properly, dress him in cozy pajamas, and wash his face. He notices Will’s eyes beginning to droop, so he draws the cover over him, kissing each cheek, his nose, and forehead before pulling away. Mr. Pooh Bear stares at him, appearing to watch him from those black, glassy eyes.

            _I suppose plushies have a purpose after all_ , he muses, _But there is one doll here that just doesn’t belong._

~*~                 

            He catches her red handed: a dozen of Will’s paintings scattered around her bed, the secret which she had been so adamant to hide laid bare for him to see; displayed for him to read; yes, this diary has been the source of Will’s anxieties all along.

“This is unethical, even for a tabloid journalist,” Hannibal says, making Freddie jump ten feet in the air.

            “I am, uh, I am so embarrassed.”

            “I’m afraid I must take your journal.”

            “What?”

            “Your journal. Please hand it over. I’d rather not take it from you.” Freddie begrudgingly gives it to him. “Thank you.”

            “I was recording our conversations.”

            “Our conversations? Yours and Will’s?”

            “Yes.”

            “No other conversations?”

            “No.”

            The story she had been writing—ten whole days’ worth of secrets in scarlet lettering—is now in Hannibal’s murderous hands. “Come. Sit by me. Tear out the conversations you recorded.”

            “That would be the whole thing, then!” she protests.

            Hannibal only stares. “I will not ask again, Ms. Lounds.”

            Freddie, scared and trembling, does what he says. The unwavering pitch in his tone, so unemotional, but deathly calm, sends chills down her spine. One by one, over twenty pages of unedited non-fiction are torn out and placed in Hannibal’s waiting hand.

             He gives her a dark look. “You’ve been terribly rude, Ms. Lounds. What’s to be done about that?”

~*~

            The next day, a new painting is hung on the refrigerator in the kitchen: Hannibal and Will holding hands under a beaming sun.

            Around noon, Will works up the courage to ask the question that had been nagging him all day, safely tucked to his daddy’s chest on the backyard swing. “Daddy, where is Freddie?”

            “Her older self came out and said she had some very important work to do.”

            “So, it’s just you and me now?”

            Hannibal chuckles. As he expected, Will does not become not nervous learning about Freddie’s absence. He must have found the notebook in the living room and seen that the fireplace was recently lit: no more secrets for him to hide and no more lies to be told. The way it ought to be.

            “Yes,” Hannibal answers, his eyes locked on Will, “Just the two of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnd she's gone! The next chapter in Will's life is about to begin.
> 
> How did I do? Was the outcome predictable at all? When I asked you what you thought they were hiding, was your guess right? Let me know in the comments! <3
> 
> Hannibal and Freddie's 2nd conversation is an adapted version of the original one in Season 1 episode 2 of Hannibal. I got the transcript here: https://whisperarctic.wordpress.com/2013/08/11/transcript-hannibal-season-1-episode-2-amuse-bouche/


	5. READ ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important note. Please read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note. Please read.

So, I have three prompts to write, which means I might have to take some time off “Daddy Hannibal and Little Will Ficlets” until I’m finished. Not than I’m complaining, I’m just happy that you guys enjoy my work! Here are the prompts I have so far (in order):

**1\. A poem about Hannibal’s thoughts in seasons 1-3**

**2\. A Spacedogs AU about Nigel and Adam on the Oregon Trail**

**3\. A poem about Reba and her feelings about Francis after his final confirmed death**

Hopefully, the list will keep growing and I get more prompts, but for now this is what I‘ll be working on. Please feel free to add to the list (reblog, message me, send an Ask, **,** etc.). **P** lease don't leave a comment on Archive because it's hard for me to keep track of the prompts that way. Thank you guys so much for the support!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post here: https://a-freak-brainstorm.tumblr.com/post/172568263535/prompt-update


	6. Daddy's Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is cold, so Hannibal warms him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea and I HAD to write it!

            

            Snow is falling from the sky in slow motion, like the snow globe on Will’s dresser. It is a Winter wonderland at the park, icicles on spindly trees, frost sparkling in a blanket of snow, making it slippery; with every step they take, it crunches. Will, dressed in a coat, goulashes, and thick wool pants, is tempted to plop down and make snow angels, only reminded by the fact that his daddy would chide him if he did. He cackles, imaging the face his daddy would make.

            “What are you laughing at, darling boy?”

            “Oh, nothing,” Will replies innocently. A blush colors his cheeks. He is terribly captivated by the way his daddy’s hands look strong and capabe in his own, the way his hair is silvery under the white sun, making his eyes look soft and wise at the same time. He quickly glances away, embarrassed by his thoughts. He looks for a distraction.

           “Daddy, can we go over there?” he asks, pointing to a stone bridge arching over a frozen lake.

            “Of course, munchkin. Be careful where you step. The stone might be icy and slippery, so hold my hand tight.”

            Will’s blush darkens.

            “Yes, Daddy.”

            “How is my little boy feeling? You had quite the fever yesterday.”

            “I feel happy!”

            Hannibal can’t help the little smile that tugs at his lip. _My happiness is your happiness_.

            They arrive at the bridge, boots thumping on the surface . They are in the center of the park now, surrounded by a blanket of snow and skyscrapers. Will turns in a circle, mesmerized by its beauty, and his breathing becomes excited; it puffs in the air like a plume of smoke.

            “Roar!” he growls, pretending to breathe fire like a dragon. Hannibal chuckles.

            “You aren’t my little boy!” he cries in mock horror, “You terrible monster, you ate him!”

            “No, Daddy! I’m right here!” Will giggles.

            “Hm, I don’t know,” Hannibal replies, skeptical. “How do I know you didn’t eat him?”

            “Mm, because you love me?”

            Will’s eyes sparkle, blue and so pure. Hannibal can feel the ice in his heart melting away.

           “Ah, forgive me, darling. My eyes were playing tricks on me.” He draws Will near, cupping both cheeks in his hands; despite Will’s blush, they are cold. “My little boy is freezing.” His nose. His forehead. Hannibal kisses each tenderly. “Are you warmer now?”

           “Yes,” Will smiles.

           “Good. What do you say we head back home? I’ll light the fireplace and we will read stories as long as you like.”

           “Can we make hot chocolate too, Daddy? Please?”

           “Of course. Hold my hand tight and we’ll be on our way.”

~*~

            At home, Will shakes the snow out of his hair. He gives Hannibal his coat, his shoes, and promises to go to the living room after getting changed.

            In his room, he quickly throws on his puppy onesie, then grabs Pooh Bear and as many books from his shelf as possible. He nearly runs down the stairs, but his daddy’s voice in his head warns him that it isn’t a good idea. Painstakingly, he carefully walks down the stairs, only to bolt into the living room as soon he touches the platform. Hannibal is waiting for him there with a tray of steaming hot chocolate. The fireplace is lit. Several fluffy blankets are on the couch.

           “Woah,” Will gasps. His daddy isn’t in pajamas like he is, but his vest is gone, and his sleeves are rolled up. His feet have socks on them, but no shoes.

            Hannibal pats the cushion invitingly. “Don’t be shy. This is all for you, Will.”

           “Oh, thank you! Thank you, Daddy!” Will exclaims as he joins his daddy on the couch.

            Hannibal hands Will his Snoopy mug after he puts down the books. As he expected, Will drinks it without blowing on it first. Luckily, it has cooled from the whipped cream and Will only suffers a small blemish on his nose, which Hannibal wipes away with a napkin.

           “Come closer, munchkin, so we can read together.”

            Will, careful not to spill, settles himself on his daddy’s lap, Pooh Bear following. Hannibal covers the both of them with a blanket, then picks up Will’s favorite book ( _Aladdin_ ), and flips to the first page.

            Chin resting on those soft curls, voice filling the air, they bask in the comfort of each other’s bodies, warm and safe from the snow at last.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuzzy feels? Check, check, and check.
> 
> So, I illustrated the park based on what I imagined in my mind, but somehow, I found an image just like it: https://goo.gl/images/Pxs8ct 
> 
> How did you guys like this chapter?


	7. Have No Fear, Mommy is Here Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will longs for a mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!

            The sudden quickening of his heart startles Will awake. He searches the room in a panic.

            “Daddy?”

            The atmosphere is still. Silent. Distantly, the wind howls. It sounds like the monster in his dream--the one that tore him apart after impaling him on a bush of thorns. 

            Trying very hard not to breathe, Will untangles his legs from the sheets. 

            When he rolls over on his back, he falls flat on cold sheets; the warm embrace of Pooh Bear isn't there like he was expecting. He peers over the edge of the bed to see if Pooh fell. There he is, the barely-visible lines of his rump standing out against the plush carpet.

            It takes a lot of courage to reach over the bed and grab him from the floor, but it doesn't come without fear. _What if there's something under the bed?_

            No. Of course there's nothing in his room. Of course he's safe. His daddy promised he'd always be safe, he--

            Something makes a sound.

            Screaming, Will scrambles to the light switch on the other side of the room on wobbly knees, breath turning into full-blown wheezing.

            But when the light switches on, nothing is there. Everything looks normal, but the eerie quiet of his room unsettles him. To be sure he's safe, he waits and watches to make sure a monster won't slither from under the bed and drag him away.

            _Will?_ His daddy's voice calls. It seems to be coming from everywhere.

            "Daddy?!"

            Will tries opening the door, but the knob won’t move.  _No! No! No!_ " Daddy! Daddy, help! Please help me, I don't want to be stuck in here! Daddy, please!"

            Suddenly, his grip on the knob falls slack and his vision swirls. When he reawakens on the floor, he takes his surroundings with intrigued horror. The thick, white carpet is now dusty floorboards. The colorful, pastel blue walls are now faded. Even Pooh Bear, who he was holding throughout the ordeal, has turned into a thin pillow. Everything has changed.

            Will faints, his head hitting the cold, hard ground. 

~*~

            The forest is a black silhouette and cold. Everything is still. Silent.

            He sits in front of Abigail. The wind howls. A storm is coming.

            “It’s better that it’s just the two of us,” Abigail says, her pale skin contrasting with the black blood of Marissa Schurr dripping beside them. Will smiles.

_Will?_

            The voice of God calls him. Will ignores it, blissfully ignorant. However, Abigail’s expression turns wary. “Dad.”

            “Yes?”

            “There’s someone else here.”

_Will?_

            Pain slams into his temples. He tips forward--and falls into a desk chair.

"Will?"

            It’s Hannibal.

             “I have a twenty four hour cancellation policy.”

            Will groans and rubs his face, sighing, “What time is it?”

            “Nearly nine o’clock.”

            He feels nauseous. “I must have fallen asleep. I need to stop sleeping altogether—best way to avoid bad dreams.”

            “What did you dream about, dear boy?”

            "Hannibal, not now.”

           “It is past your bedtime, Will,” Hannibal presses, “Time for little boys to be in their beds.”

            "Sorry, Daddy."

            "It's alright." Hannibal kisses his little boy's forehead. "All is forgiven."           

            Will slips his thumb in his mouth and uses his other hand to rub his ear. He craves his pacifier and blanket, but his daddy doesn't seem to have them. At the very least, he will have to wait an hour before he can curl up with them.

            “What is this?” Hannibal asks, snapping Will out of his daydream. He points to a pencil drawing looking lonesome on the floor. When Will doesn't answer, he picks it up and inspects it for clues. Though the artisanship is poor, he can distinctly point out a woman and a child: a child who looks just like Will. “Who is this, sweetheart?”

            His precious boy blushes and shrugs, but Hannibal is determined to get the truth. "Is this your mommy, Will?"

            Again, Will feigns ignorance. “No, Daddy. Why?”

            “I've only ever seen you and I in your drawings,” Hannibal explains, “Is she someone special?”

            “No,” Will answers, but his emotions betray him. He fondly runs his fingers across the female's curls and it pains Hannibal to see it. He feels as if he’s lost his footing somehow.

             “Well, as I said, it is past time for little boys to be in their beds. Pooh Bear misses your company, and your other plushies miss you as well.”

             “But I don’t wanna go to sleep, Daddy.”

            “Oh, but you do, my sweet boy. Aren’t your eyes heavy? I bet your muscles are very sore from sitting so long, poor thing. You must need to be changed. Is there something you need to tell Daddy?”

            Reluctantly, Will whispers as if confessing a shameful secret, “I'm wet, Daddy.” His face burns with embarrassment. 

            Hannibal knew that something like this would happen, so he came prepared with a satchel. Of course, the contents inside it were not so ordinary. "Don't worry. Just lay back and relax. I'll take care of everything."

            When he’s finished changing Will, he ties up a plastic bag with the soiled diaper and stuffs it at the very bottom of the trash bin. Then, he rubs Will's back, knowing comfort goes a long way with him. He tucks the drawing into his satchel, careful not to let it fold or crumble.

            “Time to go home."

~*~

            The days and nights go by dully for his boy, who mopes during bath time and eats sluggishly during dinner. His little Will looks a pale comparison to the energetic, playful boy that he knows and loves. Even during story time, the mood is just sad. Tired. Exhausted.

            So he plans.

            Will seems to have several copies of the drawing he found, so Hannibal keeps his copy on the desk in his office. It may be time to introduce someone new into Will's life. Luckily, Hannibal knows just right the one.

~*~

            One evening, the doorbell rings as Will is washing his hands for dinner, while Hannibal prepares to plate their meals.

            Smiling, Hannibal wipes his hands on a dish towel and abandons his station to answer the door.

            “Good evening, Hannibal,” she says coyly.

            As always, Bedelia’s punctuality is perfect.

            “Good evening, Bedelia. Thank you for joining us.”

            “Thank you for having me.” As she gracefully steps over the threshold, slipping out of her fur coat for Hannibal to take, she takes in the room with awe. “So,” she says, “Is it time to get down to business?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some Bedelia action?
> 
> Your comments are my lifeline <3


	8. Have No Fear, Mommy is Here Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets Bedelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of last chapter.

            “Will, I’d like you to meet Bedelia Du Maurier. She is a very close friend of mine.”

            “Hello, Will. It’s nice to meet you. It’s okay, you can come out.”

             Tentatively, Will emerges from his hiding place behind his daddy. “H-hi.”

            “Ah, please forgive him,” Hannibal chuckles, “He can be quite shy at first.”

            “That’s okay. I was shy when I met your daddy too.”

            “Really?”

            “Mhm,” Bedelia nods. Will gets a warm feeling from watching her golden locks bounce. They are very pretty and they look about the same texture as the silk sheets on his daddy’s bed; he’d like to touch them very much.

            Bedelia scrutinizes Will for a moment, taking in his plushie and smart dress clothes. He looks charming in his charcoal slacks and dark blue button-down. “You look very handsome, Will,” she says, making Will squirm. He isn’t sure what else to do, except rock on his heels.

            “You look beautiful, Ms. D-Du Mar-marryaye,” Will stutters.

            “Oh, haha! No, please call me Bedelia. Or, if you would like…Mommy?”

            Immediately, Will’s face crumbles and he begins to cry. But they aren’t sad tears. No, these are happy ones.

            “Mommy?” 

            Hannibal rubs his shoulders, cooing at him softly. “Bedelia would like very much to care for you, Will.”

            “But Daddy, how did you know? How did you know I wanted a mommy?”

            “Daddy sees everything, dear boy. And he always know what’s best for you.”

            Will sniffles. “I know. I love you, Daddy! _So_ much!” Then, he turns to Bedelia, hesitating before shaking his head and smiling. He exposes the plushie he’d been hiding behind his back. “This is Pooh Bear! We play _all_ the time!”

            “Is that so? Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Pooh Bear,” Bedelia smiles. It melts Will’s defenses away. For the first time in a long time, his heart feels like two halves of the same whole, and completely filled with love. His anxiety is still preventing him from getting his hopes up, of course, but he’s determined to see this out for as long as possible. For as long as his daddy allows.

            “Now. Who’s hungry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to write more Mommy Bedelia and Little Will! Are you as excited as I am? Let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading <3


	9. Pretty in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal buys Will his first dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hate. Just love <3
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, just a reminder that sometimes I'll diverge from the plot from time to time. Some stories will mention past events, but others may be completely unrelated.)

            “Which one would you like, honey?”

            “The black dress, Daddy.”

            “An excellent choice, sweetheart. Would my pretty boy like some heels to go with the dress?”

            “But Daddy, they’re expensive!”

            “You don’t have to be shy to ask me for things, Will. I’d be very happy to buy them for you…if you ask politely.”

            “Oh. Um. D-Daddy, will y-you please buy m-me a pair of heels?”

            “That’s my boy. Let me pay for your dress and then we’ll go to another store. Wait like a good boy for me here.”

            “On the bench?”

            “Yes.”

            Will swings his legs back and forth on the bench cushion, admiring the boutique. They had everything, from satin dresses, to pearl necklaces, to broches. It took a long time to tell his daddy that he likes wearing girly things, but in the end, he got a huge weight off his chest.

            Still, it’s a bit strange. Ever since Freddie left, he can’t stop thinking about all the things that make him different from other little boys. Why isn’t he like them? What’s wrong with him?

            Hannibal frowns when he sees Will. His poor boy has withdrawn into his head again.

            “Time to go, Will.”

            “Coming, Daddy!”

~*~

            “Are you happy with your new outfit?”

            “Hm,” Will twists his lips this way and that, unsure of his reflection. The little black dress hugs his hips tight, but it isn’t uncomfortable. “How do I look?” He turns away from the mirror to look at his daddy.

            “As charming as a little boy ought to be. You look stunning.”

            “You really think so?”

            “And your pumps match your dress perfectly,” Hannibal continues, gesturing at the white pumps lined with gold.

            Will blushes and plays with the hem of the skirt. His daddy tucks a stray curl behind his ear and Will looks at him with huge, blue eyes. He bites his lip and glances away.

            “Daddy, what’s wrong with me?”

            “What do you mean?” queried Hannibal immediately.

            “Little boys aren't suppose’ to wear girl things.”

            “Is that what your other daddy taught you, Will?”

            Will nods, eyes looking beyond Hannibal. This is a sensitive topic for him to discuss.

            “Listen to me and listen to me carefully. There is nothing wrong with you, Will. People may disagree, but they are often the ones who are scared of their own urges and try to suppress them when they get scared. Not every boy is like you, but you are not alone. What you have is beautiful, Will. Do you understand?”

            “You mean, I’m normal?” Will cries. His daddy pulls him close.

            “Unique. Unique, my boy.”

            Hannibal talks in low, soothing tones until Will’s face isn’t so red anymore. “Pretty boys shouldn’t cry,” he cajoles lightly, wiping tears from his boy’s cheeks, “Why don’t you wash your face and Daddy will treat you to a nice picnic lunch in the garden? Would you like that?”

            “Thank you, Daddy! You always know how to make me feel better.”

            “Oh, my poor boy. Daddy loves you very much.”

            "I love you too, Daddy."

            "I love you more."

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Will isn't gender dysphoric. At first, I had thought about having him identify with a second gender, but changed my mind because having a feminization kink doesn't always equal gender fluid. 
> 
> Other than that, I definitely want to write more about Will in this situation. It's a new territory for me, but one I'd love to investigate.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment?
> 
> Update: I just saw like 8 mistakes in this chapter. PLEASE let me know if you find anymore in ANY chapter! Thank you!


	10. Will's Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets a nasty fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mommy Bedelia will be updated again soon <3

           Will’s eyes feel gritty and disgusting when he wakes up, and his head is throbbing. He isn’t sure if he has to throw up or not. Without thinking, he slips his thumb in his mouth and calls out to his daddy. Surely, he’ll realize that Will has woken up and that it’s time for another round of snuggles and kisses to make it all better.

            But five minutes pass and he hasn’t come upstairs or called Will’s name. Resigning to the fact that Will will need to go get his daddy himself, he grabs his bear and slumps out of bed with aching muscles. If his daddy were here, he would carry Will, so he wouldn’t have to worry about passing out from exhaustion.

            In the hallway, Will hears china clinking and deep voices downstairs, one of them sounding very familiar, like his uncle Frederick. Steadying himself on the rail, he descends, one nauseating step at a time.

            By the third, he’s panting and exhausted. If it weren’t for being scared of being in enclosed spaces, he’d give up and cry right there. Every step is like trying to balance on jello and it’s so frustrating that Will has to take a long shuddering breath to calm himself down. As he’s getting ready for the next one, suddenly his chest rattles and the next thing he knows, painful coughs wrack his body. He can taste mucus in the back of his throat like a sour piece of meat; it makes him want to vomit. When it’s all over, he can barely stand up straight and vision is fuzzy, white flashes of light popping like bubbles in his peripheral. Just five more steps, four more, three more, two more….

            Finally— _finally_ —Will makes it to the platform. After this, it’s a straight walk to the kitchen. He can practically feel the warm embrace of his daddy’s arms already.

He clutches Pooh Bear closer to his chest. Every step is agony. He doesn’t feel so good.

            Then he realizes that it’s gone very quiet.

            Oh. He’s gotten sick on the floor. He’s _on_ the floor.

            “Will! Will, can you hear me?”

            Will’s daddy is kneeling over him, moving his lips, but Will just can’t hear what he’s saying over the buzzing in his ears. His daddy’s presence alone is enough to reduce him to tears. This is even worse than the time he sprained his wrist. At least then, he didn’t feel so weak and small.

            “Daddy,” he croaks, which is all at once painful and relieving to know that he can hear again.

            “Don’t worry, darling. Daddy’s going to make it all better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!


	11. Will's Fever Part 2

            “I’m afraid you won’t make it to the fair, darling.”

            “But Daddy—”

            “No buts, Will. You’re burning up. Just let Daddy take care of you. You’re sick, you need to allow your body to rest.” Hannibal pulls down the covers. “Now lay down.”

            Will crosses his arms and huffs. His hair is wet from his bath and he wears soft, cotton pajamas with puppies on them. 

            “Or, I could tell Uncle Frederick not to take you at all.”

            “Okay, okay!”

            To Hannibal’s amusement, Will utterly fails to hide his dopy smile as he collapses onto the mattress. No doubt freshly fluffed blankets and pillows feel like magic against his achy muscles.

            “Good boy.”

            “What happened to Pooh Bear, Daddy?”

            “He’s in the wash.”

            “Oh….”

            “I’m afraid he won’t be dry until tomorrow, but you have your other plushies to watch over you. You have Ducky Ducky, Martian Penguin, and Blue Bear,” All of which already surround Will on the bed, “Sweetheart, if you start to feel very sick during the night, it is important that you _do not_ repeat what you did earlier. You could have hurt yourself, or worse, put yourself in the hospital. What would happen then?” He makes eye contact Will so that he understands he’s serious. “Your health is very important to me, Will. I don’t know what I would do if something happened.”

            Will breaks down into tears. “I’m sorry, Daddy!”

            Hannibal mumbles his forgiveness and kisses Will on the forehead. His boy is mostly better after a warm bath and some stomach medication, but the fever could come back in time.

            Will doesn’t know he ends up straddling his daddy’s lap, but when he pulls back from the hug, cheeks wet and red, his daddy looks sad. He nuzzles his neck and slips his thumb into his mouth, trying to comfort both of them.

            “You frightened your uncle as well, little one.”

            That’s right! Uncle Frederick was supposed to take him to the fair with Matthew tonight.

            “Is Uncle Frederick still here? Did he really get scared, Daddy?” he asks timidly. He’s only ever seen his uncle laugh loudly at his daddy’s jokes or get as red as a tomato when he’s angry.

            “I’m afraid so. He’s just downstairs, cleaning up.” Hannibal would never make a guest clean something as putrid as vomit off his floors, but tending to Will was his first priority. He wonders if Frederick has finished the job, or if he is still ranting and raving at the sheer size of the mess Will had left behind.

            “Will you please ask him to tell Matty that I’m sorry?”

            “Wouldn’t you rather call him?”

            Will shakes his head.

            “How come, sweetheart?”

            “Don’t want him to be mad.”

            “But it would be very unfair to him if he doesn’t know why he’s suddenly unable to go to the fair with you. Matthew doesn’t get to do as many fun things as you do, Will. You know his daddy doesn’t let him do those kinds of things very often.”

            Will hangs his head, defeated. “Okay. Can I call him now?”

            “I’ll dial his number for you.”

            Hannibal has Matthew and Frederick as starred contacts, so it doesn’t take him long to dial his number. He puts the call on speaker.

_“Hello?”_

            “Matty!”

_“Hey, Will! I thought this was your daddy for a second. What’s up? Are you excited to go to the fair?”_

            Hearing Matty so excited and happy makes Will even guiltier and he bites his lip. “Matty…I can’t go to the fair. I got sick.”

_“Oh.”_

            Will trembles. “I-I really w-wanted t-to go, b-but—”

_“Your daddy said you’re too sick, huh? Well, it’s okay. We can go next weekend.”_

            “You’re not mad at me?”

 _“I’m just glad you told me. But I guess I’ll have to take my shoes off now,”_ Matthew chuckles, and Will feels like a terrible cousin. His Matty has always done nice things for him without being asked or told, like taking to the park or making chalk drawings in the street. He always wants to make Will happy, which is why Will wants to make him happy too.

             “I’m so sorry, Matty. I wanna go so bad, but I can’t!”

_“It’s okay Boo Bear. Call me when you feel better?”_

             Will nods. His chest is starting to feel scratchy again. “Yes!”

 _“I love you,”_ Matthew kisses him over the phone, _“Lots of hugs! Goodnight Will.”_

            “G’night.”

            When the call is over, Hannibal rubs Will’s back, rocking him side to side. “I know that was hard for you. Daddy is very proud of you, Will.” He knows Will hates disappointing others and not feeling like he’s needed. The worse thing that could happen now is that his boy will feel guilty the rest of the night and be unable to face his beloved Matthew again.

            “Can I have a bedtime story since I was good?” Will sniffles.

            “Which one, sweetheart?”

            “Aladdin,” Will answers immediately. Suddenly, he hears the front door slam shut.

            “That must be Uncle Frederick leaving,” Hannibal says.

            Will looks at him warily. “Did I ruin your dinner plans, Daddy?”

            “Nothing that is more important than you.”

            “You always say that!” Will giggles. Hannibal kisses his neck and he squeals.

            “Because it’s true.”

            Hannibal tucks Will back into bed, bringing the covers up to his chin. He plucks _Aladdin_ from the shelf and sits back down on the rocking chair. “And now, I get to spend some quality time with my boy.”

            Will yawns and smiles, wondering how he ended up with the best daddy in the world.


	12. READ ME

Hey guys, I just wanted to update you on my status. I know I haven't posted in a long time. 

Summer break is almost here, so that means I'll be getting this story up to date and tying up all the loose ends I've created. I'll also be asking for prompts soon, after Mommy Bedelia and Will's Fever are updated. I have other stories to finish up on Archive as well, so I'll be super busy.

Just wanted to let you guys know. See you later! 


	13. The Monster Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Sorry it's not a full-length story. Ran out of time >_< Part 2 should be uploaded tomorrow!
> 
> Love you guys <3

Will's mind sensed danger as he slept and when he opened his eyes, he saw  _it_ sitting on the edge of his bed.

It had skin like black ink and freakishly long limbs. Its eyes were bloody and staring straight at him.

Will held his breath and  _slowly_ crept out of bed.

* * *

"Will, what is the matter?" his daddy yawned, flicking on the lamp light.

"Nothing, Daddy, it's just...can I sleep in here?"

His daddy looks at him, puzzled. "Why can't you sleep in your own bed, Will? You were doing just fine when I tucked you in."

Will shuffles nervously, playing with the hem of his shirt. If he tells his daddy there's a monster in his room, surely he wouldn't believe him. Would he?

His daddy eventually sighs and holds out his hand. "Come here, munchkin," he coos.

Will slowly creeps toward the bed, tongue in cheek. His daddy pets him and caresses his cheek softly, immediately making him feel safe.

"What is the matter, Will?" Daddy looks at him with kind eyes. "Monsters under your bed tonight?"

Will nods, when suddenly--

"AHAHAHAH!" 

\--a wicked voice booms from downstairs.

Will scrambles onto his daddy's lap in terror. "It's the monster!" he screams, "Close the door before it gets us!"

But his daddy only chuckles. "It was only the Halloween decoration outside. A cat probably triggered the motion sensor."

"No, but Daddy, there  _is_ a monster!" Will insists.

"Will, there is no--"

"It was in my room! I saw it, Daddy!" Will hurriedly crawls underneath the covers and clings tightly to his daddy's waist. He stares at the door, still cracked open and showing the eerie darkness on the other side. He whimpers, a fresh batch of tears running down his face.

His daddy's eyes fill with sympathy. He pats Will's head until he calms, then moves to get up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Will demands, clinging to his daddy's pajama shirt.

"To close the door. We do not want any monsters coming in, right?"

"No, but...."

"It's alright, Will. Five steps there and five steps back. Okay?"

Will still wants to say no, but the thought of the monster coming in and hurting them while they're asleep makes him shiver. He reluctantly releases his daddy's shirt, only to cling on tight to his pillow in the next moment. His daddy takes five big steps toward the door, then five big steps back. Just like he promised.

"See? No monsters, Will. Now, let's--" Daddy pauses and stares at the bed in shock.

Will bursts into tears. "I'm so sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean to wet the bed. I thought--I thought the monster would get you and I was so scared, Daddy! I'm sorry!"

His daddy only looks at him in pity and with a slightly disappointed gaze. "Never mind the mess. Let's get you changed into something else. Hold Daddy's hand, now. Good boy."

As he stands, Will winces at the uncomfortable wetness between his legs. The sheets stink terribly now that he'd peed all over them. The thought makes his cheeks go pink and he follows his daddy silently into the bathroom. He sits on the toilet like Daddy tells him to. Meanwhile, his daddy opens a drawer and takes out baby power, wet wipes, and....

Oh no.

"No. No, Daddy please! Please, I don't need them. I'm a big boy! I don't want to wear them. Please, Daddy, no!" Will cries, kicking his feet and shaking his head. He doesn't want to wear those diapers. he hasn't worn them in forever, ever since his daddy said he was a big boy.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Will. You wet the bed and you know what that means. Now, go lay on the changing table."

Mortified, Will picks himself up and slowly drags his feet to the table. He lies down sulkily, staring at the ceiling with unshed tears in his eyes. He slips his thumb into his mouth and whimpers. Why does his daddy have to do this to him?

"Just relax and let me take care of you, munchkin," Daddy says as he slips off Will's pajama pants and underwear. He wipes the irritated flesh with a wet wipe, then dusts it with baby powder. The diaper is fastened around his hips, fitting snugly. Will supposes he does feel a little better now that his daddy has changed him.

"Thank you," he whispers, sniffling. He wraps his arms around his daddy in a tight embrace, letting his body be lifted from the table. Daddy cleans up the bathroom with one arm and carries him back into the bedroom, where he sets Will gently down.

Only dressed in his spooky pumpkin halloween shirt now, Will shivers in his diaper. He waits for his daddy to finish redressing the mattress, then happily hops underneath the covers when called. Daddy kisses his forehead. 

"Do you feel alright to go to sleep now?" he asks.

"Yes, Daddy," Will answers with a yawn. The door is closed and he feels warm and loved. He doesn't think he'll see the monster again tonight.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"G'night, Daddy."

When the light turns off, Will is fast asleep.

 


	14. The Monster Part 2

Hannibal will admit, Will's hallucinations are strange.

"Antlers and black skin, you say?"

"Yes, Daddy," Will nods assuredly.

"And it was sitting on your bed?"

"Mhm."

"Can you draw it for me?" Hannibal hands Will a crayon from the drawing table. He had brought the boy back to his room after breakfast to give him a chance to explain what happened last night. He knows that Will communicates better by drawing what he sees. The pictures are no less disturbing or odd than usual, but this particular monster has Hannibal stumped. Usually, Will's fears manifest in ways that are easily explanatory: being locked in a room in a nightmare to illustrate his loneliness, for example. But nothing as complex as this.

"Perhaps this monster simply thought you were interesting, Will. If he didn't try to touch you, perhaps he meant no harm at all."

Still, Will shivers. "Do I have to sleep in here tonight, Daddy?"

Hannibal smiles fondly and pats the boy's head, running his fingers through thick, soft curls. "It would be cruel of me to make you stay here, munchkin."

Will gasps. His eyes light up, hopeful.

"But rather than sleep in my bed when you are scared, why don't you retreat to a sanctuary of your own?" 

Will looks up at him, puzzled. "I don't understand."

Hannibal lowers to one knee, getting eye level with his boy. "Will, there is a certain room in this house that I have never shown you before. I was saving it for when I thought you might need it," he says, as Will's posture becomes impatient, "and I think now is the right time."

* * *

"Daddy?" Will whispers, eyes shining with unshed tears as he looks around the room. Everything...everything is so....

"Is it to your liking?" Hannibal asks with a soft voice. He watches Will run his fingers along the bone-white crib in wonder, turning and taking in the room with disbelief. His gaze lands on the little reading corner, with an overhead cloud mobile, a built-in library of books, mounds of fluffy pillows, and rocking chair, all placed comfortably side by side. The smaller reading chair and oak table next to a window on the adjacent wall. The new plushies in a toy chest. The soft, brown carpet and the striped blue walls.

He covers his face and begins to cry.

"Oh, Will. Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy, Daddy!" Will sniffles, speech mostly incoherent, "I love it so much." 

Hannibal pulls Will into his arms, knowing he needs to feel safe and loved while growing used to this new environment. It's a big change from his big boy's room: no more bed, no more desk. Just a room where a baby can be a baby if he wants to.

"How does my boy feel about this new change?"

"Good," Will says meekly.

"No butterflies in your tummy?" Hannibal asks as he tickles Will's side, causing him to giggle.

"No, Daddy! Daddy, stop it! It tickles!" 

"Babies are allowed to laugh, Will."

Will gasps and promptly hides his face in Hannibal's side. "I'm not...I'm not a baby, Daddy. I'm a big boy."

"Big boys are allowed to be babies sometimes, Will. Even if other people say they can't."

His boy draws back, biting his lip. "Will you hold me, Daddy? In the rocking chair? Just for a little while...."

Hannibal smiles. "Of course, sweetheart."

Hannibal lifts the baby into his arms with ease. Once seated comfortably on his hip, Will is so lost in his headspace that he doesn't notice a pacifier being slipped past his lips. Hannibal sits them down on the rocking chair, which is wide enough for Will to lay across his lap comfortably, and pulls  _Aladdin_ from the bookshelf.Then, he begins to read the first words softly. 

"Once upon a time, there was a mischievous boy named Aladdin...."

Will snuggles into the warmth of his daddy's neck and sighs. He knows that he will remember this moment for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I was thinking Will and Matty go to a Halloween festival. I know it's late, but I just have to write about Will eating so much candy that he goes into a food coma and is a complacent baby for the rest of the night. What do you think?


	15. Starry Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is having trouble adjusting to his nursery, so he seeks out his daddy for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just in a cuddly mood tonight for some reason.

It’s the first night in his brand-new nursery. The starry lights are on, making it feel like Will is in the middle of the galaxy. He lays face up in his crib, suckling on a pacifier and hugging his precious Pooh Bear, with his mind on his daddy.

He wonders what Daddy could be doing right now. Probably sleeping, but what if he isn’t? The nursery feels so big and empty without him.... 

Will sighs. Their rooms are just two doors apart, but it feels too far, in his opinion. He tries to go to sleep, shifting restlessly in the blankets, but just can’t manage it.

Eventually, he spits out his pacifier, lowers the bars, and toddles down the hallway to his daddy’s room, where he opens the door tentatively.

“Daddy?” he whispers, just in case he’s asleep. Then, he notices the lamp is on and his daddy is reading on a tablet.

“Will, sweetheart, what are you doing up?” Daddy questions immediately, standing up from bed.

Will sighs gratefully when Daddy picks him up, and he clings to him like a koala bear. Daddy pulls back to see his face and rubs a hand down his bottom to check if he’s wet.

“Couldn’t sleep, darling?” Daddy asks, rocking them side to side.

“No, Daddy. Was thinkin’ ‘bout you.”

“Oh? Is that why you came to see me?”

“Mhm.”

“Do you want Daddy to stay up with you in the nursery for a little while? I can read you a tale in the rocking chair until you fall asleep, my dear.”

Will remembers the shelves and shelves of books in the nursery and nods. With that, Daddy carries him back into the nursery, rubbing a hand up and down his back for comfort. They settle down onto the rocking chair moments later.

Will loves the sound of the creak of wood and the weight of the fluffy blanket on his back. Even before his daddy starts reading, his eyes drift close, his last sight being the stars on the ceiling.

Daddy’s voice is like a lullaby, and soon, after a while, Will finally feels his body begin to relax.

In the end, when he’s lowered back into the crib and the bars are put back up, his only thought is that next time, he’ll make his daddy read the whole library, so he won’t leave again.

Until then, Will is just content with the plan to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](my-soul-and-perfume.tumblr.com)


	16. Going on hiatus for a while

If you haven't seen my tumblr, check out my latest post @My-Soul-and-Perfume on Tumblr. I'll be turning off emails about comments and kudos for the time being as well. See you guys sometime soon <3


End file.
